hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dementor
__TOC__ About It is their last breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley is reading the Daily Prophet while Mrs. Weasley is telling Ginny and Hermione about a Love Potion she'd made as a young girl. The ministery cars arrive and they depart for King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts Express at Platform nine and three-quarters. Before leaving, Mr. Weasley wants to tell Harry something, but Harry interrupts, telling him that he already knows about Black. Mr. Weasley wants Harry to promise he won't go looking for Black. Then Harry joined Ron and Hermione on the train. In their compartment, there's only one person, Professor R. J. Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry tells Ron and Hermione about Black being after him. Harry's Sneakoscope starts whistling, appearantly without reason. Ron suggests to have it fixed at Hogsmeade in Dervish and Banges. Hermione asks ron about Hogsmeade. Ron tells her he wants to go there to go to Honeydukes, a sweetshop. They've got everything there, he tells her; Pepper Imps which make you smoke at the mouth, Chocoballs and sugar quills. Hermione just knows facts from books; in Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 Goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack is supposed to be haunted. Harry won't be able to go since he has no written permission. Crookshanks tries to attack Scabbers again. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pass through their compartment. They are nearly at Hogwarts when the train stops and the lights go out. Professor Lupin wakes up. He has conjured up a handful of flames for illumination. When he gets up to check out what's happened, a cloaked figure enters the compartment. An intense cold sweeps over Harry, he drowns in coldness, he hears screaming, and passes out. When he comes to, he is lying on the floor. No one else heard the screams he heard. Lupin explains it was the effect of the cloaked figured which entered; a Dementor, a guard from Azkaban. The train continues and they arrive at Hogwarts, being welcomed by Hagrid. There are more Dementors guarding the entrances. Hermione, Ron and Harry are called by Professor McGonagall to follow her to her office. Professor McGonagall heard from Lupin that Harry was taken ill on the train and called Madam Pomfrey to take a look at Harry. Then Harry and Ron are excused while Professor McGonagall has a word with Hermione about her timetable. Ariving in the Great Hall they find that the Sorting Ceremony is already over. Dumbledore adresses the students about the Dementors, telling that nobody is to leave school without permission. He also announces Lupin as the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and the retirement of the Care of Magical Creatures teacher Professor Kettleburn. Hagrid will be teaching that course. After dinner they go to Gryffindor tower, entering through the portrait of the Fat Lady with the new password "Fortuna Major". Actors *'Jim Tavaré' - Tom *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Bonnie Wright' - Ginny Weasley *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Gemma Padley' - Penelope Clearwater *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady